Ghostseer
"Seeing is believing, and believing is knowing." Ghostseer is one of sparksandshadows's OCs. He will be featured in The HiddenWing Legacies. Appearance "He looks like one of those ghosts that he talks so much about." Ghostseer is a NightWing with scales that are strangely paler than that of his mother and father, as well as the rest of his tribe. They are more of a gray than black, except for the tips of his wings and tail, which slowly fade out to white. This gives him a ghostly appearance. His pale gray eyes are the same size, shape, and color as his father's, however, while his are always focused, with a look of near-constant anger, Ghostseer's eyes always appear to be looking at something far away, something that other dragons could never hope to see. Personality WIP History Ghostseer's mother, Sunseeker, died just before he hatched. His father, Silvertalon, was left to raise his son to the best of his ability. He never wanted a child, but he tried his best to love the dragonet. He named him Ghostseer, perhaps thinking of Sunseeker, his now-dead mate, and wondering if there was a way that he could ever communicate with her again. As soon as Ghostseer could speak, he began to speak of dragons in the tribe who Silvertalon never knew, and couldn't see. He told himself that it was just a phase, and he would grow out of it soon. However, Ghostseer continued to mention dragons who didn't exist-ghosts. Silvertalon told his brother, Wisdom, about his son's visions, saying that he may have to exile him if this continued. His logic was that if Ghostseer was distracted by his ghosts, then he could not focus on helping his tribe. However, his words soon backfired. One day, Ghostseer told his father that Sunseeker had said that it was no wonder that it was no wonder Silvertalon wanted to exile his son, and that he had never wanted him anyway. Ghostseer didn't know who Sunseeker was, as he was never told his mother's name, and only wanted to know if it was true that his father never wanted him. Silvertalon didn't respond, but Ghostseer was abducted as he slept that night, waking up in the rainforest. He was an intelligent dragonet, and figured out what had happened quickly-his father really didn't want him. Ghostseer couldn't find his way back to the volcano, and he didn't want to. A NightWing named Moonlight, who had noticed his absence, found him three days later. Unbeknownst to Queen Battlewinner, she was part of an offset of the Talons of Peace that found unwanted dragonets and took care of them in the tunnels underneath Jade Mountain. Ghostseer at first said that he could take care of himself, but Moonlight pointed out that he was only two years old, and that he had nowhere else to go. Ghostseer went with her without protest after that. When Ghostseer was three, Moonlight informed him that his father had died. She said that she didn't know how it happened, and Ghostseer didn't tell her that he had told the ghosts that he wanted him dead. He said that he didn't care, but it was obvious that he did. He became more and more quiet and withdrawn, soon only speaking to those he cared most about, as well as the ghosts that never truly left him...if they were ever real at all. Relationships "We're acting more like MudWings than NightWings." "Is that really such a bad thing?" "....Not exactly." WIP Abilities WIP Quotes WIP Trivia WIP Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Dragonets